Dunban's Right Arm
Dunban’s Right Arm is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in a turret at Hope Farm in Colony 6, between Dunban and Sharla at purple affinity. Introduction Sharla: '''Dunban, how’s your arm holding up? ' '''Dunban:' You mean this old thing? Sharla: The others told me what happened a year ago, at Sword Valley. It must have been very painful. Gain (+8) Dunban: ''hardly even bothers me now.'' I’m used to this left-handed style now. Sharla: It must be tough, though. Only a year ago you were fighting with the Monado. And this is your reward... Dunban: You think losing the use of one arm is going to hold me back? Sharla: You really can’t use your right arm then? That’s a real shame. Dunban: ''have no regrets.'' Without the Monado, we would have never repelled the Mechon. I did what anyone would have done. Sharla: There you go again. Showing off in that special Dunban way. Dunban: I wouldn’t be in any fit state to be showing off if not for all of you. Sharla: Wow! That’s some honesty right there! I can’t believe I’ve stripped away so many layers so quickly! Dunban: Did I say too much? Sharla: No. It was quite sweet, actually. Dunban: Erm... Can I ask you not to tell Reyn about this conversation? If he ever found out, I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Sharla: Don’t worry! My lips are sealed! Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''hardly even bothers me now.'' I’m used to this left-handed style now. Sharla: It must be tough, though. Only a year ago you were fighting with the Monado. And this is your reward... Dunban: You think losing the use of one arm is going to hold me back? Sharla: You really can’t use your right arm then? That’s a real shame. Dunban: ''perfectly fine like this.'' Sharla: No you’re not! Dunban: I’m fine because I know it was all for the best. I had no choice. There was no one else able to use the Monado. Sharla: Well... I suppose... Dunban: I did it because I had to. And I have no regrets. Sharla: Dunban, ever the humble hero. I’m sorry for pushing you. I just wanted you to know I care. Dunban: I know. Thank you. Your honesty is refreshing, and I really appreciate it. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''don’t need your sympathy.'' Sharla: Well excuse me for being concerned about your well-being! Dunban: I’m sorry, that was rude of me. But I’m fine. I’m sure I’ve told you I can move it almost perfectly. Sharla: I don’t think so. In fact, I heard you could barely move it at all. Dunban: Looks like the game is up. She doesn’t miss a thing. Sharla: Tell me the truth. How much can you move your right arm? Dunban: ''bit.'' Sharla: I knew it! Finally the truth comes out. Dunban: Did you really know all along? Sharla: I’m a medic, aren’t I? Anyway, at least you still have some movement. That’s very positive. Dunban: Yes. I still have some feeling. All hope is not lost. Sharla: Why not get Linada to look at it? She might be able to help you. Dunban: I hadn’t thought of that. Sharla: Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! You and me are heading for Junks. Dunban: What? Right now? Sharla: Yep! And I won’t hear any of your excuses, Dunban! Hurry up! Dunban: This must be what it feels like to be Juju... Loss (-8) Dunban: ''don’t need your sympathy.'' Sharla: Well excuse me for being concerned about your well-being! Dunban: I’m sorry, that was rude of me. But I’m fine. I’m sure I’ve told you I can move it almost perfectly. Sharla: I don’t think so. In fact, I heard you could barely move it at all. Dunban: Looks like the game is up. She doesn’t miss a thing. Sharla: Tell me the truth. How much can you move your right arm? Dunban: ''well as anyone!'' Sharla: If you think I’m going to believe that, you don’t know me at all! Dunban: I... But... It’s just... Sharla: Can’t you see I’m trying to help? You don’t need to try and shield me from any of this. Dunban: Sharla, I... Sharla: I’ve seen all kinds of things during my time on the battlefield. If you think I can’t handle the truth, well, you’re wrong. So there’s no need to try and be all secretive. Dunban: I apologise, Sharla. I was wrong to doubt you. Sharla: Heh. Now you just have to remember that in the future! Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts